


哪里只得我共你

by December28th



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December28th/pseuds/December28th
Relationships: 嘉让 - Relationship, 焉栩嘉/赵让
Kudos: 18





	哪里只得我共你

打雷了。  
毫无预兆地，雷声轰隆隆滚过天际，震得地面都颤了颤。  
焉栩嘉吓得一激灵，抬头望向窗外。  
果不其然，窗户没有关。从一早就沥沥淅淅地下个不停的雨非但不见停，反倒越下越大了，雨水顺着窗台淌到地板上，汇成条蜿蜒的细流。夏季的雨天实在不那么让人愉快，潮湿闷热，阴沉压抑，云堆叠在天上，遮掩住日头，放眼望去到处都阴沉沉的，空气也蒙上一层灰惨惨的阴翳。  
天气预报说晚上会有台风登陆，这会儿外头已经没人了，平日里喧嚣吵嚷的街道一旦沉寂下来，就总容易给人一种寥落的冷清感，倘若再如眼下这般风雨大作，那无论如何都会令人生出一些与世隔绝的孤独与安心。  
若单纯谈论喜好，焉栩嘉更喜欢晴天，但这种日子若是和赵让抱在一起、黏黏糊糊地度过，倒也说不上坏。

“嘉嘉，你动一动……”  
在他怔愣片刻的功夫，赵让已经按耐不住地出声催促，他躺在焉栩嘉身下，委委屈屈地喊他，声音腻得像化开的蜜糖，又软又黏，细瘦的手臂柔柔地缠上焉栩嘉的脖颈，要他低下头去。  
房间里没有开灯，因而比室外还要暗上一些。可这也不妨碍焉栩嘉看清赵让那一张沉溺在欲情中的脸。因为迟迟得不到满足，他看上去比平时更加狼狈，赵让本就是容易向快乐屈服的身体，普普通通地做也很常会失控，更别提做到一半被放置，这几乎可以媲美酷刑。那根本应让他舒服的东西明明就插在身体里，却一动不动，令人心焦，赵让难受得紧，也就顾不上体面，扭着腰努力地尝试主动吞吐它，他越动，小穴里就分泌出越多的淫液，他就越感受不到内壁被肉棒摩擦的快感，体内的空虚愈演愈烈，赵让难耐到简直快要死掉，他早就被焉栩嘉宠坏了，怎么受得了这种折磨，眼看着眼泪就要掉下来。  
他抬起眼，再次恳求：“嘉嘉……”  
“赵老师，你这样好下流啊。”焉栩嘉却仿佛对他的困境视若无睹，并不去理会正渴切地流着水的下身，反而慢条斯理地去弄他胸前挺立的乳尖，“就这么喜欢？”  
赵让挺着胸把自己往焉栩嘉手里送，他连这里都很敏感了，和女性不同、按理说男性的胸部不该从属于性爱器官，哪里像他，掐一下就颤抖着轻喘，用力扯也只会换得他将后穴夹得更紧：“喜——呜……喜欢，喜欢嘉、嘉的……给我……”  
他从来都只在情事上乖顺到极点，怎样都不计较，只要能舒服就好。焉栩嘉对他这一点又爱又恨，赵让感觉到身体里那根东西又胀大了些，忍不住喜悦地轻哼一声。焉栩嘉沉着脸拍了下他屁股，指示道：“腿再张开一点……对，自己抱着。”  
赵让于是听话地用手掰着膝弯张大双腿，将自己一塌糊涂的下身展示给他看，他恐怕也后知后觉地认识到自己这副模样着实不太像话，因而颇有些害臊地扭过了头去。他原本狭窄的小穴被焉栩嘉怒张的分身彻底撑开成他的形状，那里颇吃力地容纳了太大的东西，却还嗡张着想把那根吞得更深，褶皱都展平了的穴口因为过度使用而有些红肿，透明的淫液汩汩地往外淌，塞都塞不住，顺着股缝滴落到他身下的沙发上。赵让垂着眼睛，眼睫轻颤，胸口剧烈地起伏，白皙的皮肤泛着浅浅的粉，全身上下不是汗就是情爱的痕迹，甚至那过于纤细的手腕上还有前几天焉栩嘉不小心留下的手印。焉栩嘉居高临下地看他，心里又甜又苦，乱成一团。他又开始思考自己和赵让到底算什么，可这个问题单凭他自己永远也找不到答案，他只有一半，另一半始终藏在迷雾里——也可能从一开始就没有那一半，倘若真是如此，那也未免太过凄凉……一旦思考起这个问题，那么最后就必然会到达这个终点，了无生趣，毫无意义，焉栩嘉干脆又一次放弃思考，掐住赵让的腿根狠狠地操干起来。

“啊、啊……嘉嘉的，在……里面……动了……哈、嗯啊——好舒服……”  
水乳交融令人愉悦，赵让终于得到想要的，高兴得声音都高亢了些许，呻吟里面夹带着没有逻辑的胡话，一边叫一边痴迷地望着焉栩嘉，瞳孔像是快要融化了。他方才就是用这样的神情含着焉栩嘉的阴茎，硬生生把他从睡梦中拖出来，要和他做爱。焉栩嘉当时刚做完一个不怎么愉快的梦，压不住心下躁郁，眼见着赵让无知无觉地冲自己笑得杳无阴霾，便无端起了些凶性，摁着赵让的脑袋狠狠操过了他的喉咙，直操到赵让红着眼睛哭花了脸、连干呕的不适感都无力表现，才翻身把人压在沙发上、抱在怀里，温温柔柔地亲吻抚慰，做些他喜欢的快乐的事。焉栩嘉的嗜虐心有时会像这样对着赵让集中爆发，赵让痛苦哭泣的脸会让他兴奋，施虐后给他一些甜头就温顺地靠过来的模样也十分可爱，被自己翻弄的样子令人着迷，焉栩嘉其实也知道自己的心态不太对劲，可也不是很能控制住自己，他本不应该是这样的人，赵让曾说焉栩嘉像冬天的暖阳，夏季的熏风，像世界上一切无形却温柔的东西。焉栩嘉不知道自己什么时候变成这样，意识到的时候积攒的冲动已经收敛不住了，只有通过这种方式，他才能获得一点安全感，才觉得自己掌控住了赵让，才不会任他如梦里那样不带留恋地转身离去。  
毕竟他们的关系太脆弱了，甚至谁都未曾说过一句喜欢。

*

最初，赵让不过是焉栩嘉大学的美术选修课老师。  
他像一个所有女孩子都会向往的邂逅，年轻，高大，清秀，有些腼腆，还有艺术家特有的那种活在自己世界里的飘忽不定，一旦背上画板走在校园里总会引得无数侧目。  
焉栩嘉呢，比起缥缈的邂逅，更接近这个年纪的女孩儿们理想中爱情的摸样。商学院的首席，家世优越，身姿挺拔，举止优雅，第一眼看上去很英俊，笑脸却很可爱，连声音都好听得很，谈起话来有趣又圆滑，总习惯淡淡地将身边人的情绪照顾得很好。

恐怕谁也没想到故事会这样展开：赵让邂逅了焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉遇见了爱情。

焉栩嘉是被朋友喊上一起去美术选修课混学分的，他是个挺敏锐的人，从第一天起就意识到这位长得挺好看的赵老师老是在看他，若他回看过去，对方就会仓皇地避开视线。像只蜗牛，一碰就会缩回壳里去，最初焉栩嘉只是如此评价，直到有一天下课之后又折回美术室拿他落下的充电宝，恰巧撞见赵让在画一幅他的肖像画。那时走廊里闹闹腾腾的，学生们三五成群，地走近、经过、走远，他们的话音和脚步声都好像从很远的地方传来，难以打破这僵局，他们俩面对面半晌，谁都没能先开口说话。焉栩嘉其实很想夸奖一句赵让属实很会画画，可这种境况下说这个也太没心没肺，于是他选择沉默到底，装作无事发生，拿了东西就走，谁知道赵让反而追了出来，焉栩嘉楼梯下到一半被喊住，便回过头去看他。时间是黄昏，余晖是极暖的颜色，焉栩嘉一时间难以判断赵让究竟是涨红了脸，或者单纯只是被染上了夕阳的颜色。赵让站在高一点的地方，绞着手指，吭哧瘪肚了半天，焉栩嘉才刚觉得他有点可爱、并一瞬间思考起要不要答应他的时候，就听赵让磕磕巴巴地问他，愿不愿意来做自己下一幅作品的模特。

……模特。  
好。你可真行。

过于出人意表的发展把焉栩嘉给气笑了，他这么想，也就这么说了：赵让，你可真行。他大逆不道地直呼师长的名字，被冒犯的人却恍若未觉，只微微倾了头，像不知道他这句点评从何而来。焉栩嘉失笑着摇摇头，倒是终究也没有拒绝他。他觉得没人能够拒绝赵让，尤其是当他用那双清凌凌的小狗眼睛直直地看向你的时候。  
其实给赵让做模特是一件特别轻松的事，他既不需要焉栩嘉脱衣服，也不用他摆姿势，『只要让我看见你就行』——这是赵让的原话。每周只要和赵让呆在一个房间几个小时就有钱拿，真要说起来还能算得上是份相当不错的打工。只是焉栩嘉当时怎么也没想到这模特做着做着竟做到了床上去，更没想到先炮后爱的烂俗情节也会发生在自己身上。  
赵让一旦画画遇到瓶颈就喜欢粘着焉栩嘉，开始只是挨着他坐，也不说话，不干什么，倒真像在充电，焉栩嘉心好，有时会帮他松松肩膀、揉揉腰腿，赵让一被碰到敏感的地方就怪叫着躲开，他是真的紧张，往往呼吸急促，脸红得扎眼睛，他越这样焉栩嘉越要把他扯回来搂在怀里弄，拉拉扯扯间，那条线便轻易被跨过了。这段关系开始得太仓促，中间跳过了许多焉栩嘉认为相当重要的环节，没有告白，没有约会，在学校里他们俩甚至不怎么说话，这种相处退一百步讲也算不上正常，倘若只将彼此当作床伴相处的话想必是省心又干净的——可谁叫焉栩嘉偏偏动了心。都说恋爱里先动心的人就是输，焉栩嘉不在意输赢与否，可他怕自己把全部都输进去了，对方却不肯要。

可你怎么可以不要呢？

“呜……嘉嘉，轻、啊……轻点……”  
“不、不行了……不要了……啊……啊、呜——救命……”

焉栩嘉进得太深了，抽出时几乎是整根，插入便也有相同的分量，粗暴地劈开甬道，碾磨每一处能带来灭顶快感的软肉，把自己和他人都推上濒临失控的高潮。他偶尔会这样做爱，赵让最怕这个，通俗点说就是爽得快死掉——爽是真的，濒死也是真的，怕更是不能再真了。他扭过身子想要逃开，却被焉栩嘉拽回来重重地插，原先挽着膝弯的双手被年轻的情人仅用一只手就轻而易举地固定在头顶，赵让一条腿无力地挂在沙发背上，另一条腿被焉栩嘉拉得老高，腰都悬空了，他一边哭，一边被操得像只发情的小母猫，只晓得不停地浪叫，不停地高潮，前端一小股一小股地射精，后穴一抽一抽地紧缩，夹得焉栩嘉终于也耐不住，低吟着最后冲刺几下，射在了他里面。

“赵让……赵让——”  
“哈、啊啊……啊、……呜……”

高潮时焉栩嘉紧紧抱着赵让，他仿佛患了定向至赵让的肌肤饥渴症，裸露在外的每一寸都不愿放过，两具同样漂亮修长的身体严丝合缝地相贴，靠在一块的心脏以相似的频率激烈地跳动，令人不禁失去界限感，像他们已经合而为一了。焉栩嘉喜欢这种时刻，他闭了会儿眼，等到高潮的余韵过去，才从赵让身体里退出来，失去阻塞的白浊从那情色的小洞里流出来，弄脏了罩在沙发上的暗红绒布。他强迫自己移开视线，竭尽全力做出平常的神情，逃似的下地去关上了窗。  
过了会儿赵让像是缓过来了，拖着那副被折腾得够呛的身子坐起来，趴在沙发背上懒洋洋地问他：“雨好像要下大了……你还走吗？”  
他原本就是带些沙质的嗓音，方才又叫得太多，因而声音比平时还要沙哑，本应是残留着缱绻的音色，却竟能把话问得如此疏离又平淡。  
“嗯。”焉栩嘉只看了一眼就仓皇地将视线移回窗外，“我洗个澡就回去。”  
半晌他听到赵让浑不在意地回了一个哦字。  
“那你去洗吧。”他说。  
“你先，那东西留在肚子里会生病的。”  
“……好。”赵让窸窸窣窣地起身，他没再说什么，踢踢踏踏地踩着鞋子离开房间，焉栩嘉回过头去，只看到赵让一个嶙峋的背影。  
听到浴室里隐约的水声响起，焉栩嘉才走回去，在沙发上坐下。这张沙发是赵让后来专门买回来放在他家画室里的，因为焉栩嘉嫌原来的那个太硬，坐久了会腰疼——他其实根本没提过，也不知道赵让怎么看出来的。赵让总是偷偷做这样的事，可最关键的、在关于他自己的感受这个话题上，他却什么都不说，就连一点暗示都吝于表现。直到现在焉栩嘉也不知道赵让究竟怎么想他，是不是和他之前的“模特”也做过这样的事，等赵让以他为灵感的这幅画完成后，他们又将走向何种结局。  
焉栩嘉泄力地躺倒在情事留下的狼藉之中，鼻间被淫靡的气息缭绕，赵让的体温还在，他躺过的地方却已经冷了。

“我很喜欢你啊……”  
饱含心意的呢喃像一声轻巧的叹息，湮灭在扰人的雨声里，无人听闻。  
大雨倾盆般落下。

*

焉栩嘉到底还是没走成。  
他洗好澡出来之后，外头已经不是能允许人行动的情况了，学校发来通知台风停课的邮件，焉栩嘉别无他法，只好在赵让家住下。好在他之前偶尔会在这儿留宿，有存放过一些换洗衣物，才没流落到不得不穿赵让的海绵宝宝睡衣。他们俩一起用速冻食品糊弄了晚饭，然后挤在客厅看电影打发时间。赵让不知出于什么心态选了个惊悚片，焉栩嘉心里一百个不乐意，但他更不乐意在喜欢的人面前露怯，只好硬壮着胆子和他一起看。他把自己卡在沙发和茶几之间，借此勉强获得一些安全感，可当窗外的闪电和电影里的女鬼一同出现的时候，他还是没忍住惊叫一声，窜到沙发上一把抱住了赵让。赵让任他抱着，一边拍手一边笑得张狂，焉栩嘉愣了愣，终于反应过来这人是故意的，他怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，也忘了怕电视里还有人在披着白衣装神弄鬼，一把将赵让从沙发拖下来按在地上，打算教训教训他。  
赵让笑着扭动身子躲他的手，眼睛亮晶晶地说不要，地板太硬了。  
那就是去床上做的意思。

从那以后一切都化作了混沌，台风仿佛将他们与外界隔离了，世界好像只剩下这个房间这么大，他们只要在这里，什么都不在意，什么都不思考，躲在风雨中的孤舟上，耽溺于爱欲里，厚厚的云层遮蔽下，白天与黑夜的区别变得模糊，时间也变作无意义的数字组合，究竟过去了多久也没人清楚地知道，他们就这么纠缠在一起，除了吃饭和洗澡之外几乎都在做爱。  
焉栩嘉几次醒来他们俩都是相连的状态，有几次是一睁眼就看见赵让坐在自己身上扭着腰追逐快乐，有时他先醒来，赵让就睡在自己怀里，蜷着身子，显露出与年纪不符的幼态，焉栩嘉就忍不住恶作剧地把他顶弄到呻吟着醒来。昏暗的房间，暧昧的空气，奇异地孕育出一些他们变成这种关系后已许久未曾感受过的温存，心脏像是泡在温水里，舒适又怡然。  
若许愿时间停住的话，是不是太贪心了呢？焉栩嘉浅浅地吻着半睡半醒的赵让，心里偷偷希望台风永远也不要离去。

雨还在下，雨一直下。

*

听到旁边窸窸窣窣的声音，焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊地醒来，下意识伸长胳膊去捞赵让却捞了个空，他猛地睁开眼，身旁空荡荡的，没有赵让的影子。焉栩嘉腾一下坐起来，这才看到赵让穿戴整齐地站在床头，房间的窗帘拉开了，台风凶猛过境，风和雨都被它带走，天空久违地万里无云，清晨的阳光洒落在地板上，也照亮了赵让的发顶。

“栩嘉，你是不是下午有课？”赵让一边放下袖子一边问，“我做了早饭，你吃吗？”  
焉栩嘉大脑还没转过来，有些恍惚，下意识地点了点头。赵让见他支棱着头发，一副傻乎乎的样子，忍不住笑了几声，“那你先去洗漱吧。”  
他神情自若，态度自然，就像之前每次焉栩嘉留宿后，作为一个年长者来照顾他，算不上冷淡，也并不过分亲密，台风里几乎能滴出水的温柔和旖旎像个梦境，在他身上一丝一毫的踪迹也遍寻不到。

焉栩嘉机械地坐到餐桌前，心中决定只要赵让开口挽留自己，或者要他晚上再来，甚至最差邀请他一起去学校……怎样都好，只要赵让开口了，自己一定就在今天告诉他自己倾心他已久，想要今后都与他一起。  
可是直到他吃完了面包和荷包蛋，喝光了咖啡，换上了已清洗干净的、来时穿的那套衣服，连头发也妥帖地梳好了，还仔仔细细地做了造型——赵让依然什么都没说。

“那我走了。”焉栩嘉在玄关换好了鞋，背对着赵让向大门迈出步子。

他握住门把手，想，赵让会开口喊我吗？


End file.
